The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 3
The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 3 is the third episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-thirty-fourth episode overall. It is an opening round match of the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup between Mr. Clean and the Terminator. Match Mr. Clean taunts the Terminator. The Terminator responds with a series of headbutts. The Terminator gives Mr. Clean an inverted atomic drop and a clothesline followed by a back drop driver. Mr. Clean throws the Terminator out of the ring then gives him a side headlock takedown and an arm drag before mounting him and punching him. Mr. Clean gives the Terminator another arm drag then a snapmare, followed by a front suplex. Mr. Clean gets back in the ring at the referee’s count of 17, with Terminator just making it to the ring before the 20-count. Mr. Clean gives the Terminator a neckbreaker then a series of knee lifts in the corner. The Terminator gives Mr. Clean a bulldog then a series of shoulder thrusts in the corner of the ring. Mr. Clean pokes the Terminator in the eye. Mr. Clean attempts the Clean Cut but the Terminator blocks it. Both men counter one another’s attempts at attacks until Mr. Clean hits an atomic drop on the Terminator, who fires back with a clothesline for a 2-count. Mr. Clean locks the Terminator into an abdominal stretch then pins him for a 2-count. Mr. Clean Irish whips the Terminator into the corner for a Cleanisfaction, garnering another 2-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Terminator gives Mr. Clean a Protoplex and covers him for a 2-count. The Terminator gives Mr. Clean a pullback clothesline but the referee is slow to make the count, though it is still a close 2-count. Mr. Clean gives the Terminator a low blow before attempting another Clean Cut which is countered. Mr. Clean hits the Terminator with the Clean Sweep for a 2-count. The Terminator gives Mr. Clean a Chokeslam then pins him but Mr. Clean is under the ropes. The Terminator gives Mr. Clean a spinebuster to pick up a 2-count. Mr. Clean gives the Terminator a bridging German suplex for a 2-count of his own. The Terminator hits Mr. Clean with a huge Alabama Slam for another 2-count. Mr. Clean rolls the Terminator up for a close 2-count. Mr. Clean finally hits the Clean Cut and makes the cover for a very close 2-count. The Terminator hits a Terminator Clothesline for a 2-count. Mr. Clean leg sweeps the Terminator then gives him a pullback shoulder tackle. The Terminator gives Mr. Clean a double-arm DDT and pins him but Mr. Clean is again under the ropes. Mr. Clean once again low blows the Terminator. The Terminator hits another Terminator Clothesline to the back of Mr. Clean’s head and again covers him but again Mr. Clean is under the ropes. The Terminator gives Mr. Clean a pullback knee lift. Mr. Clean climbs the turnbuckle but the Terminator catches him with a top rope superplex for a 2-count. Mr. Clean gives the Terminator an atomic drop then another pullback shoulder tackle, perfectly positioning the Terminator for a Cleaning Press that allows Mr. Clean to pick up the win and advance to the second round. Winner: Mr. Clean Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup